A Dance of Passion
by HaruhiTsukichi
Summary: The Hetalia High School end-of-year projects are out. Romano needs to dance his way out of this one. So, who's his partner? WARNING: Yaoi, kissing, and a pissed off Romano. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

:D My first attempt at a fanfiction! WOOT! Haha...sooo...yeah :D!

I do not own Hetalia. Really wish I did...but, I don't! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be like any other Friday at school. He would eat during his stupid, normal lunch with a stupid, annoying break and then one <em>stupid<em>, shitty class to go to before he could get the fuck out of here!

But…when was it ever that easy?

"Ve~ Lovi! Wait!"

"What the hell do you want?" came his irritable reply.

"Aren't you excited about the project teacher gave us? I can't wait to get started!" chirped Feliciano as he skipped down the pathway they walked.

"Hell no."

He had been _so close_ to a homework -(and thus, people) free weekend until that crazy bitch…er…teacher…had gotten fed up with the class again and _cracked_. It replayed in his mind…

* * *

><p>"<em>EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" rang her shout throughout the classroom.<em>

_Everyone immediately did as they were told and returned to their seats. As soon as they had, the teacher sat on her desk up front and smiled pleasantly._

"_Before you all leave here today, you'll be divided into pairs and given your specially selected year-end project. Haha, and you're _all_ doing it or spending another year in this class!" she smiled wider as if that thought hadn't actually disturbed her. Some of the other students thought otherwise._

"_HAHAHA! This'll be a piece of cake! Heroes never fail!" spluttered Alfred, standing up in the most absurd, yet hero-like pose he could muster. _

"…_I wasn't _finished_ yet," answered the teacher. The American immediately sat back down and murmured something about Hungarian ghosts and not wanting to piss them off._

"_Idiot," whispered the Brit sitting next to him._

"_Mrs. Hedervary! What is the assignment, if you please?" replied a quiet boy sitting near the windows._

"_I'm getting there, Kiku. After I tell you all of your partners, I'll reveal the staff's choice for this year's assignment! So, let's get on that now! Everyone, stand up!"_

_Everyone stood up and moved to one wall of the classroom, readying themselves to be grouped. When the shuffling of shoes and the complaints of rivals had finally died down, Mrs. H held up her clipboard and began._

"_Okay! First…Alfred and Arthur!"_

_There was an audible thud somewhere within the crowd._

"_HAHA! The dude fainted!" exclaimed Alfred, leaning over the now-pale Brit._

"_Oh…well, just keep him there for now…" smiled Mrs. H, "Let's get back to the list!"_

_It took quite a while, but eventually the all the pairs were announced. Feliciano was with Ludwig, Kiku with Heracles, Matthew with Francis…it was the usual groups. Everyone had been accounted for except Lovino._

"_Hey~ Mrs. H! You forgot Lovi, ve~~~!" Feliciano piped up._

Damn!

"_Oh! I'm sorry, Lovino! I forgot we had an odd amount of people in class! Looks like you'll just have to pair up with my assistant!" Mrs. H smiled wider._

_It was at that moment that the door was thrust open by the nearly-always absent assistant to which Mrs. H referred._

_All the color drained from Lovino's face._

Hell. Fucking. NO!

"_Alright, Elisaveta! I put all the supplies in the closet down the hall!" smiled the Spaniard._

"_Ah! Antonio, thank you! Now…I have one more TINY thing for you to do. Could you be Lovi's partner in our class project?"_

"_FUCK NO!" yelled Lovino, nearly jumping out of his seat, "I'm NOT pairing up with this tomato-bastard!"_

"_Of course I can!" replied Antonio, his smile growing larger._

"_That's great!" exclaimed Elisaveta, ignoring Lovino's protests as she slammed her clipboard down on the desk._

"_HELL NO! I'M NOT PAIRING UP WITH THIS FUCKING, TOMATO-SHOVELING-"_

_Elisaveta had rapid-dashed to his desk, ruler in hand, and silenced him with a glare. The woman was terrifying when she was angry!_

"_Now~! Is there anyone _else_ who'd like to object? Speak now or forever hold your peace~!"_

_No one dared breathe._

"_Good! Okay. So, your assignment is to create a dance for the school talent show. You have two weeks! NO exceptions! And, with that…I pray thee well. Class dismissed."_

_Lovino hurriedly stuffed his supplies into his backpack and bolted out of the classroom. He made it as far as the corner before being grabbed by the waist from behind._

"_I'll come pick you up around three, okay?" grinned the Spaniard as he released his hold and walked in the opposite direction._

"_LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Lovino managed before Antonio completely disappeared from view._

* * *

><p>Every time he thought it over, Lovino ended up more and more…well, Lovino.<p>

_That Hungarian bitch! Who the fuck does she think she is, anyways? And, that Spanish bastard! With his tanned skin and his…sparkling, emerald…eyes…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he finally realized that Feliciano was staring with a look of awe and wonder.

"What? What is it?"

"Did Fratello have a good dream?" replied the smaller Italian.

"What? What do you want?"

"Did you have a good dream? Your face is all red and you're smiling! Ve~ Fratello must have had a good thought!"

"WHAT? NO, IT WAS NOTHING!"

"Ve~!" Feli smiled and continued skipping down the pavement softly spouting some more nonsense about something or other.

"Shit," Lovi muttered, biting his cheek before continuing onward.

* * *

><p>AN: So...:D First chapter ever on the site! And...it's short (annoyed). :) I promise to have something more attention-grabbing for my next! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So…I totally forgot to mention something in last chapter's A/N…:) Thank you to Axsics for giving me the idea for this story! Hopefully, I can make it live up to your expectations! ^^**

**I do not own Hetalia. Really, REALLY wish I did, but I don't. Haha, but…if I did…Austria-san would be uke ALL the time! **

**Poor Austria….**

* * *

><p>"Okay, tomato bastard, where the fuck are we?" demanded Lovino as soon as they got out of the car.<p>

"It's my house, Lovi!" the Spaniard replied back happily.

Lovino rubbed his temples as he followed Antonio up the plot's walkway. His headache had only grown in multitude ever since he had gotten home with Feliciano.

* * *

><p>"<em>Chigi! What's the German bastard doing here, Veneziano?"<em>

"_Ve~! We're going to work on the project, of course! Just like Fratello!" replied Feli._

"_Eh…Ja…" replied Ludwig, blushing slightly._

"_FUCK NO! You two shouldn't even be in the same room and if it weren't for that shitty, Hungarian–!"_

_Just as Lovino was about to protest with more obscene words and phrases, the door bell rang._

"_I'll get it," sighed Ludwig when he saw Lovino's face take on a more disapproving scowl._

_Ludwig returned quickly enough, but he wore an expression of absolute confusion and rising annoyance when he re-entered the room. Seconds later, Antonio trailed in and Lovino choked._

"_WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" he demanded._

"_Eh? I'm here to pick you up, mi paloma! Are you ready to go?"_

"_Fuck no! I'm not leaving anywhere with you, you bastardo!"_

_The Spaniard, German, and smaller Italian exchanged glances. Then, Antonio sighed, smiling softly as he walked over to Lovino and gently picked him up by the waist to swing the protesting Italian over his shoulder._

"_PUT. ME. __DOWN__. YOU BASTARD!"_

"_Haha, never~," Antonio grinned and turned to face a cherry-red Ludwig and a daydream-stricken Feliciano. _

"_Haha! It was nice to officially meet you, Ludwig! Gilbert tells of you all the time. I'll be going, now~! Take care of Feli, will ya?"_

_He grinned, waving to the dumbfounded pair before heading out the door._

"_Yay~! Fratello's going on a date with big brother Spain! We should go on one, too!" chirped Feli._

"_Geh?"_

* * *

><p>The Italian had never been to Antonio's house before and, right now, he didn't much want to break the trend.<p>

Lovino walked behind Antonio, his arms crossed and his curl twitching with silent fury. Yet, he followed the Spaniard up the path to the house's entrance, silently.

_It's just a fucking planning day. Nothing can go wrong._

Antonio hadn't even put the keys in the lock when the crash sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, hermano," sighed Antonio.

The door swung open too quickly for Lovino. He froze at the sight before him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

"Aye! Francis! Not in the doorway!" Antonio sighed again, taking a step inside.

The shameless nation was on the floor, grinning manically, atop a very frazzled Matthew. The Canadian was pinned to the ground while his ahoge was curled around the Frenchman's left index finger.

"F-Francis! W-w-we're supposed to be w-working on the d-d-dance!" moaned Matthew as France straddled him for better viewing, slowly tugged the famous Canadian's curl ever so slightly.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ my little Mathieu~! But, of course we are working on ze dance~," purred Francis.

"FRANCIS! NOT IN THE DOORWAY!"

The Frenchman snapped out of his fantasy-laden daze to see a slightly flustered Antonio, leering over him.

"Ah~! Salut, mon ami! How was ze volunteer work?" he replied ever-so casually.

"It was good, Francis. Now…could you please take this up to a bedroom? We have guests~!"

"…And who could possibly be so important as to be interrupting–"

"That would be Lovi, here~," Antonio smiled as he sidestepped to show off Lovino.

"B-BASTARD! It's FRANCE!" Lovino shrieked and scrambled back behind Antonio, burying his face in the Spaniard's shirt.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Antonio, you dog! D'accord, d'accord. I'll take my leave, then~"

Francis stood up and dusted himself off, picking up the shivering Canadian with a quick sweep. Before speedily dashing to the second floor to claim Matthew's vital regions, Francis turned towards Antonio.

"Honhonhon, you know~ if it's too noisy here…you can always take your petit ami to my dance studio~ We'll always welcome _friends_," replied Francis huskily.

"Orrr….you could always leave my house and go there, yourself~," smiled Antonio, a little more than a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Ah, ze ever cold Antonio~…it's open whenever you need it~…"

"Francis."

"I'm going, I'm going," he replied.

"WAITTTTTTTTT! W-what ab-bout the d-d-d-dance p-p-projeeeeeecccccctttttttt?" rang Matthew's final cry as he was carried to one of the upstairs bedrooms. Any last remnants of noise conjured by the two died when a door slammed shut upstairs.

Antonio chuckled to himself, turning his attention back to Lovino.

"You can let go now, Lovi~. Francis is gone~."

Lovino immediately released his hold on Antonio and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that shitball is gone!" he breathed, letting his body relax for the first time since entering the house, "You have some crazy-assed friends, you bastard."

"Hehe, Lovi hugged me~!" murmured Antonio, disregarding the comment.

"THE FUCK? I DIDN'T HUG YOU!"

"Haha, yes you did~! Oi…Lovi's so loud…"

"I FUCKING AM AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Lovi flamed, his face ultimately doing the same.

Antonio only grinned wider when he saw Lovino's face turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Lovi's as red as a tomate, now!"

"Fuck you, you tomato bast–!"

"Awh! Ti amo, Lovi! But, we should probably be getting back to work~!"

"WHAT THE HELL? NO, I'M LEAVING FOR HOME."

"Ahh! But, Lovi! What about the project?"

Lovino looked back at the Spaniard and felt a pang of regret deep in the pit of his stomach. The place was just too fucking weird for him. He had to admit, it wasn't bad, though...at least...it wasn't bad with France gone.

"I'll c-come back tomorrow. J-just...MAKE SURE WE CAN BE ALONE, OKAY?" Lovino shouted, running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ARGH! WHY CAN'T I MAKE THESE CHAPTERS LONGER? *fumes*…..Anyways…^-^ I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews~~~ haha, they boost my confidence! Critique is greatly welcomed, too! Honestly! I feed off the stuff! Haha! (And...xD I think I really need it, here...).**

**Oh! And…chapter three and four will both be up within a day of each other! :/ The reason is I'm going on vacation for a week, so…I'll work diligently and *hopefully* have something more than a measly thousand words for each chapter when I come back! So, until chapter 3 and 4…**

**ASTA LA PASTA****, YOU GUIZ!**

**-HaruTsu-chan!**

**(Oh! And translations!)**

**Ja (German): Yes.**

**Mi paloma (Spanish): My dove.**

**Tomate (Spanish): Tomato**

**Hermano (Spanish): Brother.**

**Bastardo (Italian): Bastard.**

**D'accord (French): Okay.**

**Mon ami (French): My friend.**

**Petit ami (French, again): Little friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Presenting...Chapitre Trois! o.e Yeah...not even two months off from school and my French already sucks...**

**I don't Hetalia...BUT I REALLY WANT TO. Still don't, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lovino did not sleep well that night. He tossed and turned, sleep evading him like Feliciano when England offered to cook. He must have fluffed (punched) his pillow at least a dozen times in the past ten minutes alone. Still, nothing could put the short-tempered Italian at ease.<p>

_Fuck…_

He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling, silently cursing to himself. He knew the exact reason why he couldn't get to sleep. The exact _fucking_ reason.

It was those eyes…his had shined like polished peridots today…they were so damned bright…

_Damn tomato bastard…_

Why had it suddenly gotten so hot? Lovino put a hand to his forehead; it was warm. Just like before.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve? Romano, what's wrong? Why are you home so early?" Feli asked once Lovino had collapsed on the living room floor.<em>

"_Shut…up…" he panted, before curling up into the fetal position. _

"_Ah, Fratello? Are you okay?"_

"_Go away, Feliciano." Feli did no such thing and instead, put a hand to his brother's forehead._

"_VE! Fratello's DYING! LU! LU! He needs CPR o-or–!"_

_The German man came running into the room, his hair and shirt askew from previous events._

"_DAMMIT FELI! GO AWAY! I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOUR HELP!" Lovino started thrashing around when Feliciano tried to hold him to calm him down. Lovino smacked away his brother's outstretched hand in the process. _

"_LOVI!" _

_Ludwig sighed and walked over to the brawling, Italian mess. So much for a quiet evening with Feli. _

"_Verdammt," he cursed as he helped Feli pin Lovino down, earning himself a smack to the face._

_Two curl-pulls and a kick to the groin later, Lovino was detained and dragged upstairs to a bedroom that locked from the outside. Once inside, Lovino didn't put up much of a fight. He was already too damn tired from running home and being tackled by not only the potato-bastard but his potato-bastard-loving brother, as well. _

Those…bastards…

_Lovino kicked off his boots and flopped on the bed, curling into himself as his mind drifted to the cause of his woes. _

"_Scheisse," Ludwig sighed as he locked the bedroom door and walked down the hallway with Feli._

"_Feli? Are you okay?" he asked when the reached the next flight of stairs. The smaller Italian didn't say anything._

"_Feli?"_

"_Ve~?" Feliciano started._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Never better!" The German relaxed._

"_But…I'm worried about Fratello…" murmured Feli, earning another tense Ludwig. _

"_What do you think is wrong with him?"_

_The little Italian had opened his eyes and looked up at Ludwing, taking on a face the German had never seen before. _

_Feli frowned. "I don't know…but, didn't you see? Fratello had tears in his eyes…"_

* * *

><p>And so, here he was, a prisoner in the German fucker's home. Romano scowled into the darkness before switching on the nearest lamp. It was a tomato-shaped lamp (Wha?) Lovino stared at the lamp like he did with pretty much everything else; extreme distaste.<p>

It had been given to him by the tomato bastard himself last year. Speak of the devil.

"_Happy Birthday, Lovi!" smiled the Spaniard, holding out a vibrantly colored box decorated with equally __vibrant wrapping paper and red, white, and green ribbons._

"_What the fuck's wrong with you, now? It's August, you damn bastard!" replied Lovino, spinning on his heel to face the source of his impending annoyance._

"_I know! So, I got you a present~"_

"_MY BIRTHDAY'S IN MARCH, YOU FUCKER!"_

"_Si! But, you're mocing to Gilbert's bro's house next week, right?"_

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH–!"_

"_I got you a going-away present, mi amigo! You didn't think you'd just leave the neighborhood without saying goodbye, did you?" Antonio smiled his big, pearly smile for the Italian. Lovi blushed in response._

"_Y-you b-bastard! School starts again next month…SO…IT'S NOT LIKE I WON'T EVER SEE YOUR TOMATO-ASSED FACE AGAIN!"_

"_Awh, you're all red in the face, Lovi~!"_

"_AND SINCE WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD CALL ME __THAT__, ANYWAYS?"_

"_What?"_

"_LOVI__!"_

"_OH! Since never! So…open up the box, Lovi!"_

"_HELL NO! I'm going home!" Lovino stated flatly, marching somewhat awkwardly as he made his way. _

"_Okay, mi amigo! Text me when you open it!"_

* * *

><p>He never did text the bastard back…but, he didn't throw out the lamp, either. Of course…he'd never tell Antonio that…<p>

Lovino spun to the other side of his bed, more than slightly annoyed, now. He checked his bedside clock…it read 4:30 am…no fucking way! What was he supposed to do now? Sleep was pretty much out of the question.

The doorbell ringing shook him out of his thoughts. It was an annoying ding playing repeatedly by some obnoxious person outside. Lovino covered his ears with his pillow.

"The fucking hell…? Get your door, you shitty, potato-shoveler!"

When neither Ludwig or Feli had answered, Lovino angrily tossed the sheets off and pounded out of his room. He nearly killed himself in the dark by missing the first step on the stairs, but somehow managed to make it to the door.

_Fucking fuckers…_

He swung the door open and was nearly toppled over by a very drunken albino.

"CHIGI! GET OFF, BASTARD!" he yelped.

"Oh, sorry! Haha, he's dead drunk, right now~"

The Prussian and his equally drunk bird were dragged off Lovino. That wasn't what had him pinned, though.

_Fucking hell…_

"Oh! Hey, Lovi!" replied Antonio, "I didn't think you'd come to open the door!"

_Shit!_

The Spaniard stood tall in the entrance's light. The hoodie he sported was black and white, bringing out his dazzling eyes, and showing off his lean body and olive complexion…not that Lovino was noticing any of this, of course not! The guy was just a bastard, after all!

Lovino blushed anyways, despite his rebellious mindset.

No, of course there was no way Lovi could have noticed the silky, curly brown hair that shined lusciously even though it was slightly haphazard from trying to stuff Gilbert into the Spaniard's car nearly half an hour ago. There was no way he could have breathed in the alluring aroma of clean linen, tomatoes and a dash of cinnamon, even when, around Antonio, the scent was so blatantly present. And, of course there was every reason to believe that Lovi was listening intently to every word Antonio spoke about his troubles concerning Francis and Gilbert and their latest antics, and of course Lovi was ready to chide back with a smartass response.

Of course! How could you possibly think that wasn't fucking listen–

"Lovi? Are you listening to me?"

"W-wha?" Lovino blinked and found the Spanish man giving him a questioning, yet sexy, glance. Then, he felt his cheeks flare up even more, right on cue.

"Haha, well…I better get going. Gotta head out for work! What time do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Surprise me," Lovino squeaked.

Antonio smiled and nodded his head in leave, not taking his eyes off Lovino's figure until he turned towards the car. Lovi shut the door when he did and slid to the floor, now thoroughly pissed. His heart was hammering in his chest, not showing any signs of returning to its normal pace. He glanced at the Prussian, still sleeping face-up on the floor, and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"I hate your fucking ass," he cursed under his breath.

Just at that moment, Gilbert grinned in his sleep, purring 'kesesesesesese.'

_WHAT THE FUCK? !_

* * *

><p><strong>And there be it! =_= I'm sorry this is so late, you guys! I tried working on it while I was away from my comp (good old-fashioned writing, yep!) but...pfffbt...that didn't much work out...so, now D: Chapter 4 will probably come some time next week or sumfin! O.o I got appointments, meetings, registration for school, and a whole lot of other fun times coming ahead xD and yet...this be the most important thing to me! Harhar! <strong>

**Oh! And, thank you for the LOVELY comments! :) they're fun to read xD even if I don't get to all of them...which I'm trying! D: So, REVIEW! :D! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, REVIEW *takes off anonymous reviewing blockage* Yeah, I'm talking to you, Kiki! Make an account already! Yoru did! **

**So...translations!**

**Verdammt (German)- Dammit!**

**Schiesse (German) - Shit!**

**Mi Amigo (Spanish) - My friend!**

**Fratello (Italian) - Brother!**

**Tsuki-chan out! Asta la pasta! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys deserve an explanation….so, here it is…**

**I'm terrible with planning. =_=;; it's not really helping that I have shitloads of work to sort through…agh…and, over break, too! **

**BUT, NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION TIME. Haha…second semester should be less of a hassle, right? RIGHT? So…I'm going to update more frequently on here. =) I have an editor! Well….I have a few…for different genres and styles of my work. But, anyways….I'm wasting time! Have some Spamano 3**

* * *

><p>"Lovi! Lovi!"<p>

_He was in a tomato field…_

"Oi! Fratellooooo! Wake up!"

…_and the sun was shining, its rays beating down, ripening the plump red spheres that hung off the vines…_

"Fratello~~~~~! Ve~, wake up!"

_He was crouching down near the soil, hiding away from the heat. Crouching, crawling, headed further down under the plants. The vines scratched his cheeks, their pungent, sweet smell stinging his nose…_

"Fratello! Ve~ You're drooling~"

"Am NOT."

His eyes flew open and the sunlight hit him dead-on. He blinked, adjusting to the sudden contrast jump, and sighed. The room shined with bright, yellow rays. What? How late was it?

"Damn. Hey, Feliciano….what time is it?"

"Ve~ It's almost dinnertime!"

"Eh?" So…the tomato asshole didn't come…what an asshole! Lovi couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. Did that mean that earlier…was just a dream?

He clenched his fists and put a palm to his forehead. That was stupid. How could he possibly think the shitfaced fuck would keep his word…?

"Heyyyyyyy….Lovi! You should come downstairs and come eat with Lu and me! We've got pastaaaaaaaaa~ with Roma tomatoes! Ve~!"

"Nah….it's okay…I'll come down later," replied Lovino, bringing his knees to his chest to hug them.

"Ve~…are you sure?"

"…Yeah…"

"Okay…" answered Feli, reluctantly.

He probably sat there alone for maybe two minutes before Feliciano came back, panting, into his room.

"Ah! Fratello! I forgot! There's someone waiting for you downstairs!"

"Tell them to go away, dammit. I'm tired."

"Okiedoke! Ve~!"

Feliciano headed downstairs, the usual bounce in his step made even more apparent, when he reached the now-infamous living room. Antonio was sitting there with Ludwig, gleefully telling about all the _adventures_ the Bad Touch Trio had had in high school. Poor Ludwig looked ready to kill something.

"Ve~! Spain! He's waiting for you upstairs!"

"Si? Okay! I'll go get him, then! Gracias!"

"Ve~!" smiled Feli as Antonio headed up.

"He…didn't actually say that…did he, Feli?" asked Ludwig.

"Ve~ hell no! Not even close!" giggled the hyper Italian.

The day was almost over, but that didn't mean he had to sit around and do nothing for the evening! Lovi had a burning passion to go somewhere and do _something_.

He flipped out of bed, not caring enough to fix it, and head to his closet. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and slipped them on, same as always. Next, he pulled off the tank top he wore to bed every night and tossed it on the floor, exposing his tanned and toned torso, and headed to the mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

_Shit…time for another haircut._

Was it any surprise that Antonio burst into the room at this exact moment?

"Hey, Lov–" he froze, inhaling air too quickly to be healthy.

He was gorgeous! And…so very sexy! His dark brown hair was sticking out at odd angles not yet recovered from the bed with the signature curl slightly askew. Antonio's face turned pink when his eyes wondered lower…the haughty Italian's chest was like his country…a piece of art! Sculpted, but only softly. And, when he trailed ever lower…oh, god…the way those jeans hugged him. It was sinful.

"CHIGIII! You PERVERT! Get out!" shouted Lovi, shooting anything he could get his hands on at the Spaniard's head. Most of the objects didn't get very far, but Antonio just chuckled anyways and stepped out of the room, leaving the door cracked.

"Mi paloma…wear something pretty, okay? Today we'll be alone, just like you wanted~" smiled Antonio through the crack before shutting the door. He was enjoying this way too fucking much.

Lovino panted, trying to catch his breath. He felt dizzy now, probably from the spazztastic outbreak and the fierce blushing session he was now enduring.

_The shitty bastard…_

Lovino quickly grabbed his favorite maroon-colored, cotton shirt with the ¾ sleeves and buttoned it up hastily before bounding downstairs. There was no one there…

He checked the clock again. That would explain it….Dinner. Feli wouldn't miss it for the world. Nor would the little Italian miss him for a couple hours. As if Lovino cared what his brother and his boyfriend did or thought…he headed out the entrance, slamming it loudly behind him.

Antonio was waiting for him at the car…the sexy bastard grinning his signature grin. Lovi put on his own signature pout in response earning a quiet laugh from the latter.

…And….they were off…

Antonio's car was sleek and roomy, but Lovi felt no form of comfort in it. He couldn't help but feel he was being whisked away to some desolate, dark place. Which, at this point of the plot, he could be. It was comparable to a princess on her way to the dark depths of some dusty, doom-filled dungeon.

Wait…the fuck? A princess?

He kept his wandering eyes glued to the scene outside the car that whizzed by quickly enough. The buildings changed from modern, high-tech and half-assed to aged, rustic and artsy…to all of the above? Where the hell were they going?

Meanwhile, Antonio was paying absolutely _no_ attention to the changing scenery (or the road, for that matter). They were all too fleeting and familiar to him. His gaze was trained on Lovino….the slight rise and fall of the boy's chest, the minute fluttering of his bangs, the disapproving scowl that slowly fell out of its supposed permanent position all entrancing him in way not unlike Romeo's fascination with Juliet. That image of his passenger, his partner…his _dove_ would forever be etched in his mind, and while it was a pretty picture, Antonio couldn't help but be curious. Maybe there was a way to see another side of Lovi?

The trip wasn't one of any particular interest after that. They drove, didn't speak, and got out when they parked in front of some huge-ass and old building that looked like it came out of old-century France. The place reminded Lovino of school; probably easy to get lost in and fucking useless.

"Come one, Lovi~! Let's head inside!" smiled Antonio. Damn bastard was too damn enthusiastic. He obediently followed.

**(Five minutes later! ^.^)**

"Fuck."

They had to climb stairs. LOTS of stairs…and…a bridge? The fucking place was HUGE and tremendously hazardous. Lovi almost tripped over some deserted ribbon! Twice! It was as if the whole place were merely nothing but a castle dedicated to lace, polished wood floors, mirrors, and bodies bending in impossible positions. Lovi's stomach lurched when he saw one particular island girl with red ribbons in her hair do a pirouette into an immediate split.

This must have been hell.

Dancing? He should have just skipped out on the damn project!

…but, he didn't want that crazy Hungarian as a teacher again….

"Bienvenue, Antonio and his cute, little tomato~ Zis is beautiful, no? Welcome to my danzing school!" came the ostentatious greeting.

….Elizaveta, he could deal with.

"Francis! Hey! I need to teach Lovi how to dance! Mind helping me out, mi amigo?" chuckled Antonio.

"But, of course! I was surprised to see you would actually come, but oui! I can help you out, mon ami!" They exchanged glances before Antonio dragged Lovi after Francis to almost certain torture.

Three more flights of stairs and a café later, they came to a door. A locked door.

"Welcome to zeh master floor!" came the Frenchman's speech start. "It iz only for zeh elite few! Myzelf included. And, of course, family and friends!"

"Whoooooooaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so cool!"

The space was wide. The floor was polished wood much like the rest of the place, but this was of a higher quality and with a rustic flare. A grand piano sat solemnly in one corner, polished and tuned, its ivory keys itching to be pressed. And, the mirrors…were equally fine in reflective quality; they covered all but one wall of the dancing chamber and reminded Lovino of a funhouse on crack. Tall, looming, and eerie, but relatively normal and ornate. Funhouses.

The last wall was the most captivating because, well…it wasn't a wall. Or a fucking mirror. It was completely crystal, a huge wall-sized window with edges and dips, hills and curves. There was a pretty balcony on the other side of it that seated guests during performances, allowed for sightseeing the rest of France at night, and for getting completely plastered in a simply extravagant place.

And, Lovi was mesmerized. The sun shining through the crystal in pretty little shards of colored light and the balcony, with its waist high edge and glittering centerpiece of a fountain, did that to a person.

"Well, I zink I'll leave you two to your work," smirked Francis, rudely interrupting the mood. "There's a stereo in zeh clozet and just ring zeh bell near the door for assistance! Tchao, mes amis." And, he was gone in a flurry.

And then, there were two.

Lovino found it difficult to breathe as he watched the Spaniard slowly wind his way over to where he stood, that stupid, almost comical look on his face. Walking. Sauntering over. Stalking, as if on a prowl. And, Lovi was caught in the headlights. He shut his eyes.

"Lovi…you should try to relax more. You're all red again~" came the voice from behind him.

Lovino zipped around, eyes flitting open, his mouth agape. What the hell was that? Way to make an awkward moment even more awkward!

He was going to say something! He was going to fucking tell him, the emerald-eyed bastard, off for all the damned cathedrals in the world. You don't just go and do something like that! I mean, what the fuck! CLIFFHANGER?

Oh, yeah, Lovi _was_ going to tell him off, but the opportunity never arose. He became distracted, and could you blame him? With the Spaniard's usually airheaded smile creeping into something more menacing and devious, Lovi couldn't quite put a hand on what it was he was going to say.

The warm arms wrapped around his waist while the chin rested on his head.

"Lovi! Are you ready to salsa?" smiled Antonio his face all glittering and lit up. Lovino crossed his arms and frowned at the taller man in hope of regaining his handle of the situation.

"No, dammit."

The arms hugged tighter around and the face buried into his the Italian's hair.

"But…you'd make such a pretty dancer~" Antonio breathed.

Lovi's face peppered itself with redness, but he refused to break down here! Not here! Not like all the other times…

The tanned Spanish arms dropped and Lovi's did in turn, too. Big mistake. Antonio grabbed Lovi's left wrist, bringing it high above their heads. He used his free hand to push said Italian into nearest and only non-wall.

"Gotcha!" he winked.

"Y-you bitch!" Lovino stuttered. His face heated up along with the other parts of his body as Antonio inched ever closer, the innocent smile that was plastered on his face slowly turning back into that dark and lustful smirk.

"You'll dance, Romano. You'll dance in ways unimagined and you will _like it._"

(epic Spanish-ish music plays…)

Before he could even get another word in edgewise, Antonio pulled him close, and placed one hand on his waist with the other gripping a hand firmly.

The little Italian's eyes widened showing something bordering fear and hysteria. It was apparent to the incredibly sexy pair and all the surrounding mirrors that…Lovi had little to no idea how to dance.

"A-Antonio…" his cheeks turned a dangerous shade of red.

"Follow me," Antonio whispered delicately in Lovi's ear, "We'll go slowly."

_~Follow me into my world._

_Let your worries fade with every step you take._

_Baby, whatcha waiting for? _

_Let the tango take control~_

_Feel the music inside your soul~_

_Whoa~_

_My hand is out, just grab a hold~_

That sickening wave of vertigo washed over him again. Dammit! If only he could just try to…breathe…

They were going slow, super slow, at almost half tempo, but that didn't keep Lovi's world from spinning at double time. He was so graceful! The damn bastard! Lovi had kept his eyes on the ground as he tried to get the shitty exercise down; his shuffling and awkward footing gave away the fact that it wasn't the exercise that was shit. He snuck a peek at his dance partner's face and instantly wished he hadn't.

Antonio was looking at him, emerald orbs behind half-opened eyelids meeting his overexposed hazel ones. He had a soft, almost sugary smile on his face and his chest, in its form-fitting black tee, rose and fell in time with their slow progression.

"You're doing well, Lovi," he smiled fondly. "You can stop now, though."

Antonio let him go, went to turn off the stereo and ring the little bell for Francis. Lovino lingered at the same spot as he did and couldn't help but feel a little lonely as the Spaniard went about readying the chamber for nighttime.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Antonio call for him and was more than a little surprised when Antonio came back and picked him up, bridal-style, out of the room.

"What the fuck?"

Antonio only smiled cheekily at him and turned out the lights on their way out.

"A tout a l'heure, mes amis," waved Francis, chuckling to himself when he saw the pair.

It was one long, awkward walk back to the car and, when they finally did make it back, said awkward silence ensued. Great. One hour of nothing to do. Nothing to say. Nothing to listen to but the shagged breathing of overexcited boys.

Mrs. H was fangirling somewhere. Hard.

Eventually, the frantic fluttering of Lovino's heart settled itself down. What was an hour? Sixty minutes of watching the sky darken and the clouds gather for a shower of a lifetime. Three thousand, six-hundred seconds of napping, daydreaming, breathing, living, chatting, anything, really. An hour was –

"Lovi? Are you listening?"

"Hmm?" he replied lazily, only half-watching the clouds overtake the sky.

Antonio stopped the car, breaking Lovino's daze. Lovi looked around to find they were in some alleyway? A garage?

"The hell? What are you doing, damn tomato bastard?"

Antonio looked at him and smiled, a dark look shrouding his…usually lit face. Slowly, he crawled out of his seat and inched closer towards Lovino.

The Italian man's body shook slightly as the toned and tanned one of the Spaniard leaned over him, pinning him to the car seat. The delightful aroma of cinnamon and tomatoes overtook him, dulling his senses and quickening his heartbeat.

"Lovi…relax…I only had a question," came the lustrous murmur. This, of course, had the adverse effect on Lovino.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He had meant to sound scary, trying his mob boss voice on for size. Instead, a soft, almost delicate stutter erupted from his lips, heating Antonio's hovering face.

The rain thundered down on the roof of the car, threatening to impale the shell with each shrieking sheet of hail that landed. Had it been any other situation, Lovino would have been hidden in his closet, waiting for the deafening sounds to pass. Here, however, it was only distant background noise.

"I said…I want you to come live with me."

Lovino froze and looked up at Antonio. His eyes were firmly fixed on Lovi, searching for an answer before the Italian could say the response. He was serious. The damn bastard was serious.

"Would you like to?"

_Would he like to?_ Lovi nodded his head before any other thoughts could cross his mind. The Spaniard's face enlightened at that and he removed himself from Lovino.

"Really?"

"Don't get your hopes too high!" Lovino blushed, "I'll make this difficult on you yet!"

Antonio smiled and kissed the little Italian square on the cheek.

"CHIGI! Bastardo!"

"Lovi, you already make this difficult on me," Antonio whispered, kissing Lovi again.

_Oi..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT THE FIRETRUCK? CHEETAH GIRLS SOUNDTRACK MUSIC? **

**Haha, yeah….when you ask your best friends (who are both Mexican) for sexy and seductive music that's not completely in Spanish…you tend to get odd stares and questioning glances. Justsaying. **

**:) sooo….foreplay. It was really hard to decide whether or not to put the smut in this chapter or wait on it…soooo, I decided to wait! :D Which means more training for the newbie. Writing training…not whatever you were thinking. xD **

**But, *bows* ARIGATOU! Reading all the reviews and recommendations made me so happy! They are always welcome! Flaming's welcomed, too….but, I'm a pyromaniac so…probably not the best to play with fire, right? *shrugs***

**So, 'til it be 'morrow! LATERZ!**

**HaruhiTsukichi~**


End file.
